cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Reverse (phenomenon)
Reverse is a phenomenon created by Void, in which a cardfighter loses his/her soul, and his/her energy becomes Void's. If a Reverse fighter challenges a cardfighter to a cardfight and they win, the cardfighter whom lost will also become Reversed, however based on Takuto's statement, it seems that Reverse fighters are only challenging strong cardfighters in order to gain strength in quality, though judging from what is shown, sheer numbers are also boasted. Reverse fighters become malicious and obsessed with something their normal selves wanted but in much more extremes, for example, Kai's search for strength, Koutei's desire to become an emperor or Asaka's obsession with Ren. They also carry a special series of cards called "Reverse"; or in Kai and Suiko's case, instead they use the Link Joker clan. In addition, due to their personality change, their attitude in cardfights also change as they are stated to be much stronger than before. If they lose, they are returned to normal, the "Reverse" card will disappear to inexistence and they will have no memory of what happened while they were reversed and, more importantly, who reversed them to begin with thus non-reversed characters have very little to go on when looking for clues. In a very rare occasion, they will retain core personality traits relating to their natural selves such as when Kourin, after seeing Aichi's determination, stopped her cardfight with him before attempting to finish him off. After Kai returns to Japan after Reversing most of the world at this point, Reverse Takuto revealed that cardfighters that become reversed become soldiers of the Link Joker clan. As these numbers grow, so do the strength of Link Joker eventually causing black rings to appear in concentrated areas of Reverse cardfighters growing more as more individuals in that area become Reversed. Eventually, these black rings will grow to a point where it will eventually surround the Earth and engulf the world in darkness. Known "Reverse" Fighters Brackets marked Reversed Fighters that have been reverted to normal (defeated) and the Fighter(s) responsible for it, Similarly, Reversed Fighters are marked with (reversed) by the Fighters responsible for turning them to Reverse Fighters as well. All information are based on available footage from the anime series to date. This does not count the numerous unnamed fighters that have been Reversed and thus this list only applies to important minor and major characters. *Future Leon (defeated by the present Leon) *Hitsue Middle School **Eiji Saga (reversed by Rekka Corp Member, defeated) **Reiji Uno (reversed by Rekka Corp Member, defeated) **Kamui Katsuragi (reversed by Kourin Tatsunagi, defeated by Aichi Sendou) *Miyaji High School **Kourin Tatsunagi (defeated by Aichi Sendou) **Shingo Komoi (reversed by Maki Nagashiro, defeated by Naoki Ishida) **Naoki Ishida (reversed by Maki Nagashiro, defeated by Aichi Sendou) **Eru Nakagami (reversed by Maki Nagashiro, defeated) **Kongou Ikki (Reversed by Maki Nagashiro, defeated by Naoki Ishida) *Miyaji Middle School Cardfight Club **Rekka Tatsunagi (defeated by Kamui Katsuragi) *Miyaji High School Student Committee **Maki Nagashiro (reversed by Void, defeated by Naoki Ishida) *Taishi Miwa (reversed by Toshiki Kai, defeated by Misaki Tokura) *Toshiki Kai (reversed by Link Joker in Takuto Tatsunagi's body) *Team Asteroid (Fukuhara High School Cardfight Club) **Asaka Narumi (reversed by Tetsu Shinjou, defeated by Ren Suzugamori) **Tetsu Shinjou (reversed by Toshiki Kai, defeated by Ren Suzugamori) **Suiko Tatsunagi (defeated by Ren Suzugamori) *Team Asteroid Brilliant Stars **Kiriya Bidou (reversed by Tetsu Shinjou, defeated by Kyou Yahagi) **Hiromi Miyoji (reversed by Tetsu Shinjou, defeated by Team Avengers) **Harumi Minami (reversed by Tetsu Shinjou, defeated by Team Avengers) **Ayumu Mihama (reversed by Tetsu Shinjou, defeated by Team Avengers) *Team Caesar **Kenji Mitsusada (reversed by Toshiki Kai, defeated by Leon Soryu) **Yuri Usui (reversed by Kenji Mitsusada, defeated by Kenji Mitsusada) *Team Dreadnought **Jillian Chen (reversed by Pajeel Ali, defeated by Kenji Mitsusada/Leon Soryu) **Sharlene Chen (reversed by Lee Shenlon, defeated by Kenji Mitsusada/Leon Soryu) *Team SIT Genius **Christopher Lo (reversed by Kenji Mitsusada, defeated by Kenji Mitsusada/Leon Soryu) **Lee Shenlon (reversed by Kenji Mitsusada, defeated by Kenji Mitsusada/Leon Soryu) **Pajeel Ali (reversed by Kenji Mitsusada, defeated by Kenji Mitsusada/Leon Soryu) *Team Handsome **Gouki Daimonji (reversed by Rekka Tatsunagi, defeated by Kamui Katsuragi) **Kaoru Komatsubara (reversed by Rekka Tatsunagi, defeated by Gouki Daimonji/Nagisa Daimonji) **Hiroshi Nakatsugawa (reversed by Rekka Tatsunagi, defeated by Gouki Daimonji/Nagisa Daimonji) **Nagisa Daimonji (reversed by Rekka Tatsunagi, defeated by Ninja Master Neo) *Underground Fighters **Jun Mutsuki (reversed by Taishi Miwa, defeated by Taishi Miwa) Category:Anime element